A Lost Princess fairytale
by TK2
Summary: Princess Buffy is kidnapped and Prince Liam (a.k.a) Angel must find her.


DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARA. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF JOSS WHEDON, UPN, AND WB.

FEEDBACK: DEFENITLY, I LOVE IT, AND IT'S INSPRING.

E-MAIL: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

AUTHORS NOTE: PRINCESS BUFFY IS KIDNAPPED BY THE EVIL ETHAN                                    RAYE, NOW IT IS UP TO HER TO FIND A WAY HOME, AND 

                                    INTO THE ARMS OF HER ONCE BEST FRIEND LIAM.

AUTHOR NOTE 2: THIS IS A FAIRTALE, AND AU.

SPOLIERS: NONE

TITEL: A LOST PRINCESS 

AUTHOR: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 1

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Once there lived a princess in the land of Sunnydale.  Every year her family would go visit the neighboring country of Galway where the young princess best friend lived, a young prince named Liam.  Buffy was this princess's name, and this is her story.  How she was kidnapped and then found her way home.  

**************

            " Mommy, look there's Liam," Princess Buffy Anne Summers cried to her mother, who sat next to her in the white carriage holding the littlest Summers, Princess Dawn Lynn Summers. 

            " I see, are you excited about seeing him again?" Queen Joyce asked her daughter, even though she already knew the answer. 

            " Yes, yes," the ten year old princess replied to her mother. 

            " Is he your boyfriend, Squirt," Prince William, Buffy and Dawn's big brother, teased his little golden blond sister.

            " He is not," Princess Buffy insisted, " he is just my best friend.  Liam and I will never get married, you don't marry your best friend.  Besides getting married means you have to kiss a boy on the lips and that's yucky," Buffy insisted standing up in the carriage.

            Princess Buffy was the first princess of Sunnydale, and was quit the princess.  She was kind hearted and loved by her people, when she was actually let out of the Summers palace.  She was a short little girl with emerald green eyes and golden blond hair that matched her mother's, Queen of Sunnydale, Queen Joyce Summers.  

            " Daddy, can Liam and I play when we arrive?" Princess Bufffy asked her father Kind Hank Summers.

            " We'll have dinner with his parents first, and then we will see," King Hand promised his little girl.

            " Buffy," Dawn said pulling Buffy's hair with her six year old figures. 

            " Dawn, stop," Buffy complained. 

*********************

            The carriage soon reached the gates of the O'Connor's palace, and the Summers where greeted by the O'Connor royal family.

            " Liam," Buffy squealed as she ran, and gave her best friend a hug. " How are you?" she asked the brown hair ten year old.

            " I am fine, and you Princess?" Prince Liam asked trying to be a gental man like all his teachers in the palace was teaching him to be.

            " I am fine, what to go play?" Buffy asked excitedly as they followed the rest of their families into the palace. 

            " After dinner, Squirt,"  Prince William said running a ran though his periode blond hair.

            " Spike," Buffy said using her nickname for her big brother. 

            " Mom's rules," Prince William said.

            " Okay," Buffy gave in as they walked into the huge dinning room where the men were pulling out the chairs for the ladies.

            " Don't worry," Prince Liam assured his best friend," I have these new sword that Mom and Dad got me, and Sir John is teaching me to use a sword.  If you want later on I'll teach you," he offered pulling out a chair for Princess Buffy.

            " Yes," Princess Buffy replied happily.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Master, must we do this?" a dirty blonde asked a man in a black coat. 

            " Yes, I want the Princess Buffy at my door in two days or will will lose everything that you hold dear," the black coated figure stated.

            " Why the princess?  Why not just go after her Uncle Rupert yourself?" the dirty blond asked not thrilled with the idea of kidnapping a ten year old little girl.

            " Because Riley Finn Sr. Sir Rupert Giles, my old friend, cares for his niece Princess Buffy more then anything, taking her will hurt him more then anything else I could do," the black coated figure explained.  " Now do it," he hissed. 

            " Yes, Master," Riley Finn said bowing to his master.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " No, hold the sword like this," Prince Liam instructed Princess Buffy later on that night as they played in one on the huge blue commons room.  " If you hold it that way, you'll get hurt," he told her.

            " No, I won't," Princess Buffy insisted changing the sword from her right hand to her left hand," you never let that happen," she pointed out as Liam smiled at her.

            " No, I wouldn't let you get hurt if I could help it," Prince Liam assured his best friend.  " but I'm not always going to be there to protect you," he insisted in a voice he hoped was firm, but it came out in a cute little ten year old voice.

            " Teach me to sword fight, and then I won't need your protection," Buffy insisted. " I will be able to take care of myself, and then I can become a knight," she pointed out as she pointed the sword outward.

            " You're a Princss, Princess don't become knights or protect themselves.  Their knights or Prince does that for them.  In your case, I'm the Prince so I would protect you," Prince Liam explained to the golden blond as he ready his sword for the attack he knew was coming after his last comment.

            Princess Buffy maybe little, but she did not like anyone telling her she couldn't defend herself.  So she took her place as Prince Liam started took his.

*********************************

            " Mom, I beat Liam," Princss Buffy told her mother later that night as Queen Joyce tucked her daughter into bed.  

            " I know, Liam has a nice little scar where you cut him," Queen Joyce told her daughter disapprovly," and you are not to play with the swords again."

            " I apologized," Princess Buffy insisted," and Liam wasn't mad at me, he said so," she insisted.

            " No, My little Angel he wasn't, but playing with real swords is very dangerous, and you are a girl, and girls don't play with swords," Queen Joyce told her daughter gentally.  " Girls play with dolls and play dress up," she explained.

            " But that's boring," Princess Buffy stated yawning.

            " Good-night," Queen Joyce said giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room to go tuck in Princess Dawn.

***************************

            " Is your cut better?" Princess Buffy asked Prince Liam the next day as the two of them played outside in the rose garden with their Nanny watching them.

            " Yes, I take back what I said about girls not being able to sword fight though.  You got me really good," Prince Liam said as he started pushing Buffy on the white swing that she was sitting in. 

            " Can I come watch your lesson today?" Princess Buffy asked turning around to look at her best friend.

            " Yes, you may," Prince Liam answered smiling at Princess Buffy," Buffy, can I be your knight?" Liam asked suddenly.

            Princess Buffy giggled at her best friend as his little cheeks turned red," I would like for you to be my knight in shining armor very much," she replied giving his a little kid's kiss on the cheek before getting off the swing.

            Prince Liam just gave a ' now I have girl cooties' look before he began chasing his best friend.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 4

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Riley," King Hank said to one of his few trusted insistants.

            " Yes, your Highness," Riley Sr. said bowing to the King. 

            " I need you to go into town, and to Barry's Silk store and bring back two feet of purple silk," the King instructed.  " It is coming close to my daughter Buffy's birthday and I would like to have an evening gown made for her to wear to her party," King Hank explained. 

            " Your, Highness, if I may suggested the seamstress at Barry's Silk Store are fabulous sowers, and if you like I could personally take the Princess in myself and have her fitted their, and then they can make it," Riley Sr. suggested. ' And then I can give her over to Master Ethan' he thought evilly.

            " That won't be necessary," King Hank replied, " but thank you for the suggestion, now go."

            " As you wish," Riley Sr. said bowing to King Hank and left as King Henry walked into the room.

*******************************

            " Princess Buffy," Riley Sr. said as he ran into the little princess as she was running from Prince Liam.

            " Hi, Riley," Princess Buffy said sweetly.  " How are you today?" she asked politely.  

            "  I am fine, but your Daddy told me to take you into town with me to get you fitted for a new dress," Riley Sr. lied.

            " Really, I get a new dress," Princess Buffy said excitedly as Prince Liam came up beside her," Liam, I get a new dress," she told her best friend.  " Riley, can Liam come with us?" she asked her father's assisant.

            " Not today, little princess, it's just me and you," Riley Sr.  lied to the innocent little girl.

            " When are we going?" Princess Buffy asked.

            " Right now, I have a horse waiting for us," Riley Sr. told her taking her little hand in his big hand. 

            " Okay, I'll be back Liam," Princess Buffy told her best friend as Riley Sr. picked her up and carried her off.

********************************

            " Liam, where's Buffy," Queen Joyce asked later that day when she came to bring her daughter and Liam to lunch.

            " King Hank told Riley Sr. to take her into town, and get her a new dress," Prince Liam explained as he followed the Queen into the dinning area.

            " What, my husband said no such thing," Queen Joyce said as a feeling of dread began to form in her stomach.

            " Riley said that King Hank had told him that," Prince Liam said starting to get worried about his best friend. 

            Queen Joyce picked Prince Liam up and hurried to the dinning hall to tell her husband their oldest daughter was missing. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 5

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            The search for the lost princess contued for many months after her disappearance, but nothing turned up.  Queen Joyce had taken to crying out every night for her daughter, while King Hank did his best to comfort her, little Dawn, and his son.  Irenie and Henry dd everything they could think of to help their friends find their daughter.  The truth was they were worried sick about Buffy too.  She was like a niece to them.  The one who had the hardest time with Buffy disappearance though was Liam, he blamed himself for not protecting her like he promised he would.

            ' I'll find you, Buffy, even if it takes an entire life time' he vowed as he looked up upon a wishing star.  ' Your going to be home with us.  I promise.  I won't stop looking.' he said to himself, and to others when they started to tell Queen Joyce and King Hank that they should give up.  

            King Giles, Queen Joyce's brother, came from his kingdom of LA to help in the search for his darling little niece who was so preious to him.  He had no better luck then his sister though.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Buffy, as all this searching was going on for her, was taken to a secluded island by Ethane Rayes' henchman, and their she was taken care of by Ethane's wife and new baby.  Ethane was a cold hearted man that wanted to make Rupert Giles pay for getting him kicked out of the good private academy they went too, for stealing his true love, and for beating him in front of millions in a sword fight, therefore, humiliating him in front of his own people. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 6

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Seven years later……………..

            " Buffy, can you bring in the laudary off the line?" Maya Raye called out the window of their little log cabin.

            " Sure, were, Libby take off too," Buffy said referring to the little girl who had become like a second sister to her.

            " She's playing in back.  Hurry I need you to help me make dinner before Ethane gets back," Maya told the young girl who she had come to love as a daughter. 

            Maya had tried to raise Buffy as one of her own.  Buffy had begged Maya to help her get home, but the fear of Ethane kept Maya from trying.  Buffy had tried on many occations to escape, but each time she was caught and beaten until she cried out.  Ethane treated Buffy as if she was nothing, very much like he treated his wife and own daughter.  Libby Raye would hide from her father every chance she got, and Buffy would be right there with her telling her everything was going to be okay. However, every time they did something Ethane didn't like they were beaten.  At the moment Ethane had guards surround the little island.  

            " Hey, Buffy," Riley Finn Jr., one of Ethane's henchman said coming up to the woman who had grown-up to be very beautiful.   

            " Go away," Buffy told him as she took clothes down off the line. 

            " No," Riley Jr. said," I want a hello kiss," he said grabbing Buffy around the waist.

            " Then go kiss yourself," Buffy said pushing away from the dirty blond who smelled really bad. 

            " Hey," Riley Jr. said mad grabbing Buffy roughly around the arm.  " You better get use to me because once Ethane is down with you, you're marrying me," he told her.

            " I die first," Buffy said firmly slapping him across the face before running into the house. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Your Highness, would you like to rest now," Sir John asked the seventeen year old Prince Liam, as they did sword training.

            " No, I am only at the palace for a week, and then I am on my search again," Prince Liam stated swing his sword.

            Prince Liam had grown into quit the prince.  Handsome, excellent sword fighter, kind, loving, but yet empty.  He felt empty inside, and alone.  He had every girl in the kingdoms that surround Galway wanting to be his bride, yet he could careless about that.  All he truly wanted was his best friend back.  Prince Liam had been taking journeys all over the world looking for his missing best friend.  He wanted her back, and he was determine to find her.  Everyone else had given up, even Buffys' parents, but he wasn't going to.  He wasn't going to let her down again.

            " Sir John, have the men ready my horse," Prince Liam instructed as he hung up his sword.

            " Your Highness, she's gone, you have looked everywhere," Sir John pointed out to his young charge.

            " I'll find her, she's alive I know it," Prince Liam said determinely to his old friend before turning around to leave.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 7

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Buffy, get in here now," Ethane Raye demanded of the young woman stamping his foot like a mad man.

            " Yes, Sir," Buffy asked nervously as she walking into the living room of the cabin that her and Maya had just hung up stolen paintings that Ethane's lackies Park and Riley Jr. had stolened from an art collector.  

            " I though I told you to be nice to my man," Ethane barked as he ran his hand though his light short brown hair. 

            " Riley, was being rude," Buffy said trying to defend herself.

            " I don't care, he is one of my best henchman, and you will be polite to him.  He is outside right now, go and apologize to him," Ethane demanded grabbing Buffy's right arm and started to drag her outside. 

            There Riley sat with two more of Ethane's henchman, Park Abrey and Scott Hope.  Ethane though Buffy down in front of Riley Jr. 

            " Apologize," Ethane demanded.

            Buffy looked up at Riley," I am sorry," she apologize," sorry I didn't punch you," she said trufully.

            " You little, witch," Ethane said and back handed Buffy.  " Go to your room, and do not let me see your face for the next two days," he told her allowing Buffy to get up and walk back into the house.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            ' You're going to be sorry, someday' Buffy though to herself as she walked into her room.  

            " Let me see," she heard a genital voice behind her.

            Buffy turned around to find Maya sitting on her bed with a white cold washcloth.  Buffy sigh and sat down beside the older woman, as Maya genially put the cold cloth to Buffy's soft skinned cheek.  

            " I want to go home," Buffy said sadly as tears started to pour down her face.  " I have been stuck on this island since I was ten.  Maya, I want my family," she said crying harder.

            Maya just took the young blond woman in her arms and rocked her as a mother would her child.  Maya had come to think of Buffy as her own.  She saw Buffy grow from a little girl who had the face of a baby with beautiful blond locks to go with it.  To a young woman who looked like an angel.  Buffy didn't belong here, and Maya knew it.  She had parents and a family that she belonged with.  Everyday, Maya wished that she could just take Libby and Buffy away from Ethane.  However, she knew that her husband had men everywhere making that almost impossible. 

            " I'll get home, someday, Maya," Buffy said as she wiped her tears away, " and I'll take you and Libby with me," she promised. 

            " I hope you are right," Maya said encouraging Buffy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Liam, must you go again?" Queen Irenie asked her son.  She was standing with her husband and now fourteen year old daughter Kathrine getting ready to bid her son off again on another one of his searches for Buffy.

            " Son, I wish it were not true, but Buffy is dead," King Henry said trying to reason with his son.

            " She is not," Prince Liam replied.  " I'll find her, and when I do I'm never letting her go," he told his parents.

            " Liam, be careful, and when you find Buffy tell her that I have missed her and so has her sister Dawn," Kathrine said supporting her older brother.   She had always been close to Liam, and she believed that if Buffy was truly dead then her brother would know it.  

            " I will, Fire Sprout," Prince Liam said using the nickname he had used for his little sister since he could remember.  " Farewell," he said before riding off.

            " Kathy, why do you encourage him?" Queen Irenie asked her brown hair, brown eye daughter.

            " Because I believe Buffy is out there somewhere waiting for Liam to come for her," Kathrine replied honestly to her mother.  " They belong together, and I know that somehow, someway that it will happen," she said before turning to go back into the palace to go to her dance lessons. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 8

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Two months later……….

            " Hurry up and pack your bags," Park Avery said as he came into the little brown cabin.

            " Why?" Buffy asked curiously from her place sitting on the couch.

            She was sewing a red silk dress that Maya was helping her make for Libby's birthday next week.  

            " Just do as you are told," Park demanded throwing suitcases out of the walk in closet that the living room had.  

            " Where are we going," little seven-year-old Libby asked as she came into the living room, and took a seat by Buffy.  " Sissy, where are we going?" she asked Buffy.

            Libby had called Buffy Sissy every since she learned to talk, and no one ever corrected her because it was just too cute.  Plus Buffy didn't mind in the least.

            " I don't know, but tell go tell Maya that we have to pack," Buffy instructed to the little girl.

            After the little blond hair girl went upstairs, Buffy turned to Park as Riley and Pike came into the living room as well.

            " Where are we going?" Buffy asked again.

            " The Prince of Galway caught one of our man today in Rosenburg, and he sang where the Master was hiding you and himself," Pike explained handing Buffy a suitcase.  " Now go pack."

            " Liam knows where I am," Buffy asked smiling to herself.

            Riley caught the look and scowled," He won't for long.  Master has us all off this island by the time it's going to take Princey Poo to get a crew together to come to this island. 

            " He'll find me, no matter where Ethane takes me," Buffy said confindently.

            " I don't think so," a wicked voice replied.

            Buffy turned to look at Ethane," He won't stop now that he knows I'm alive," Buffy pointed out.

            " Then maybe I'll have to make his think you're dead," Ethane said wickedly now go pack. 

            Buffy got a sick feeling to her stomach, as fear about what Ethane planned to do sink in, but she went upstairs to pack just the same.  She would not let him see that he scared her.  She would not.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " I want as many men that can be spared," Prince Liam told his older brother Penn who happen to have married a young princess from Santo and was now it's King. 

            " I will supply you with the men, but what makes you think that Ethane will not just take Buffy somewhere else or kill her," King Penn voiced his option while at the same time praying that he was wrong.

            " He won't, he knows that as long as he got has her he safe, but he won't be that way for long," Liam vowed. " Now that I know for sure she is alive, I will not rest until she is my arms," he told his brother.

            " Then I say, good luck to you brother, and may you be blessed with find what you hope," King Penn told his brother as his little three-year-old daughter ran up to him.

            " Daddy," she cried happily.

            " Hey, my little one, look Uncle Liam is here," He told the little read headed girl.

            " Hi, Uncle Liam," the little red head squealed running to her favorite uncle.

            " Hello, Katie, you are getting so big," Prince Liam told his niece.

            " Uncle Liam stay," she asked Liam.

            " Not now, but next time I will, and then I might have a beautiful blond woman with me," he promised his niece.

            " Okay," Katie said as Liam put her down.  " Good luck," she told her Uncle before running off.

            " I'll find her," Prince Liam told his brother again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 9

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Hurry up," Ethane demanded of Buffy as his henchman ready the boat to sail away from the island.

            " I'm hurrying," Buffy replied sadly, taking Libby's little hand in hers.

            " Make sure the house is burned down, and that you put that dead blonde girl I had you mangle and kill last night into the house," Ethane told Parker as Riley and Pike carried a young girl around Buffy's age out of the boat.  

            " You horrible man," Buffy called Ethane looking at the poor girl.  " How could you?  She didn't do anything to you.  You monster, and your henchman are monsters," Buffy yelled at Ethane before starting to cry.

            " Her father owed me money, and he couldn't pay," Ethane said giving Buffy a wicked smile.  " Make sure it looks like it was Buffy in that house.  I need the prince to stop his search," Ethane instructed.

            " He won't believe it," Buffy told the wicked man in front of her.

            " He'll believe because he'll want to," Ethane replied.  " Riley, let Park and Pike take care of the arrangements, you get Buffy and Libby on board and make sure that wife of mine is coming," he instructed.

            " You monster," Buffy said before taking a shaken up into her arms, and followed Riley onto the boat.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Dear Prince Liam,

            You do not know me, but I am one of the people Buffy is with.  My husband is a wicked crazy man.  Do not believe for one minute that Buffy is dead.  She is alive, and is waiting for you to come for her.  My husband's name you know is Ethane Raye, he has a grudge against Buffy's uncle King Giles.  I know not where he is taking us, but please, young Prince, do not give up your search for your princess.  She is waiting for you.

            Sincerely,

            Maya Raye a.k.a. a friend.

            Maya looked at the letter that she had just written.  Praying that the Prince would find it.  She put it into an envelope, and placed it between to gray rocks.  Her and Buffy had always sat on them when they wanted to relax and talk.  Maya prayed once more, and hurried away from the letter when she heard Riley approaching her.

            " Good evening, Riley," Maya said to the dirty, unwashed henchman.

            " The Master wishes you to load the boat now," Riley told her, and then followed her as she went towards the boat. 

            Once everyone was on board the boat sailed off.  To where, only Ethane and his men knew.  

            Ethane smiled evilly to himself.  ' I'll hide her in the last place anyone would think to look.  The last place anyone would think I am stupid if I was there.  Galway here we come.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Prince Liam felt his whole world crash down upon him.  He and the men that his brother had given him had finally reached the little island that the red headed henchman of Ethane's had told them contained Buffy.  However, when they got there a cabin was on fire, and burned to the grown in front of them.  Angel had called out Buffy's name over and over, but there was no replied.  

            Soon after the fire died down a little a body of what used to be a young girl with blond hair was found by Sir Xander, one of Liam's childhood friends who now worked for Liam's brother. 

            " Liam, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Xander said tiring to comfort his friend.  He had know Buffy as well, and missed her.

            " That's not her, its not," Prince Liam told himself.  " She's not dead," he sitting down on a gray rock.  " She can't be dead," he whispered softly.  

            " Liam," Xander said sitting down on the other gray rock.  " I wish it weren't true, but more then likely that girl is Princess Buffy."

            " No," Prince Liam cried out slamming his fist down between the two gray rocks.

            That's when he felt a piece of paper, pulling it out he opened it.

            " What's that?" Xander asked Liam curiously.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 10

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Galway," Buffy said looking around the town that she hadn't seen since she was ten.  " Oh my goss, it's still so beautiful," she commented to Maya and Libby who was was in ah at the sight before them.

            All around them the market place was blooming with life.  There were street venders selling all kinds of sweet delious food, like sweet and sour chicken to candy apples.  Waves of beautiful silk, cotton, and weave fabric laid out before them.  Be on that you had the cute little shops ranging from a shoe store to a saloon. 

            " It's pretty, Sissy," Libby said pulling on Buffy's hand.

            " Don't get any ideas," Riley told the three girls.  " This is our new home, but if anyone of you try to contact the royal family and tell them who Buffy is someone will die.  That comes directly from Master himself," Riley explained to the girls as he and Parker stood guard by them.

            " Then why are we here?" Buffy challenged. 

            " We are here because when someone is looking for you after so many years what better place to hid then in plain site," Parker answered Buffy.  

            " Let's go," Riley said taking Buffy's free hand.

            " Don't touch me," Buffy said yanking her hand out of Riley's.

            " You're mine tonight," Riley told the blonde girl giving her a smile.

            " In your dreams," Buffy said as Riley grabbed her again and yanked her down the street. " I'll die before I let you touch me like that," she flat out told Riley.

            " Don't tempt me," Riley said angrily.

            " Riley, keep your temper," Parker warned," if you loose it in front of all these people, Master will have your head," he warned the young man who was like an older brother to him.

            Riley scowled and with Parker took the girls to their new home.  The new home was in the slum of the town.  It had peeling wallpaper that looked like spaghetti.  The carpet was stained with a red like substance, and outline on the floor was a body.  Maya and Buffy both gasped when they saw it.  The furniture was fair enough.  Buffy and Maya sat down with Libby on her mother's lap.

            " Welcome home," Ethane's voice floated out of the dining area.  " Get use to it because we're going to be here awhile."

            " You are truly evil," Maya told her husband disgusted with him.

            " Thank you my dear," Ethane said smiling at his wife.  She never wanted to marry him, but her father had given her no choice. " Now tomorrow, Buffy, starts work at the palace as a summer time maid.  However, Buffy, if you so much as say a word about who you are I will know, and Maya and Libby will pay the price.  Same goes for you ,Maya, say a work and Buffy and Libby pay.  Libby say a word you unwanted brat, and Daddy will kill mommy and Buffy," he told the little girl making her clings to Buffy. 

            " You will pay for this," Buffy warned Ethane. 

            Ethane laughed," Yeah, who's going to make me pay?  Tonight you will go to Riley, and if I hear about any disrespect, Buffy, you will be in trouble," he warned before going out the door.

            " Buffy," Maya said giving the girl a hug.  

            Buffy started to cry," What if Angel thinks I'm dead?" she asked voicing her concern. 

            " I left a note," Maya whispered to Buffy.  " He's knows you're alive, and he'll come for you, I know it," Maya assured her. 

            " I hope so," Buffy said," but you know what?" she asked in a little girl's voice.

            " What?" Maya asked gently. 

            " At least I'll get to see Liam's family, and possible mine if they still come here for the summer.  I may not be able to tell them who I am, but a least I get to see them," Buffy said trying to look on the bright side of things. 

            " That is true," Maya asked giving the seventeen-year-old girl a smile.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Liam, what is it," Sir Xander asked his friend again.

            Prince Liam had been sitting there for the last hour looking at the piece of paper he had found.

            " Get the man, and tell them we are shipping out right now," Prince Liam demanded as he stood up and headed towards the shore where the ship laid. 

            " Liam," Sir Xander called.  ' What has gotten into you?'

            ' She's alive' Prince Liam though happily kluging the letter. ' Buffy is alive, and she is waiting for me.' He thought.  ' I'm coming Buffy, I am coming.'

            Soon Sir Xander had all the men gather together.  Prince Liam gave the order and they set sail for a quick stop in Galway, and then he was off to find another lead to lead him to the one whom he knew with out a doubt held his heart. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 11

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  " Mother, Father, I'm home," Prince Liam said as he entered the great dining hall to find his family having dinner with the Summers.

  " Did you find her?" Dawn asked running up to Liam hoping against hope that he had found her sister.

  " No," Prince Liam replied as Princess Dawn's face fell," but I do know she's alive," he told the young thirteen year old girl. 

  " How," Princess Dawn whispered moving her brown ringlet hair out of her face. 

  " Liam, no more," Queen Joyce said speaking up. " No more looking, my daughter is dead.  Leave it alone please," she begged the young prince as tears started to form in her eyes.  

  " Liam, I agree with Joyce, we have looked everywhere for her and so have they.  Buffy is gone," King Henry told his son. 

  " I told you about the henchman, didn't I?" Prince Liam tried pointing it out to his father.

  " Yes, Liam, but if he was telling you the truth my daughter would be here with you right now," King Hank pointed out upset. 

" She's alive," Prince Liam challenged everyone," and this letter proves it," he said holding up the note that Maya had left hoping someone would fine. He then looked over to where King Giles was sitting," Who's Ethane Raye?" he asked the tweed old man.

 " Ethane Raye was an old enemy of mine, that got kicked out of the academy, and then I beat him in front of all LA in a sword fight, but no one has seen him in years.  He was to go to jail for ripping off the people of LA," King Giles answered the Liam's question amazed that the young prince had even heard of Ethane. " Why?" 

  " Because," Prince Liam started," he's the one who has Buffy," he confessed handing the tweed King the letter.

 " Oh, my goodness," King Giles said to himself. " How, how did he get her," he mumbled to himself. 

  " He took her, and I'm guessing it was to get to you," Prince Liam voiced his op-ion.

  " No," Queen Joyce declared softly.  " Rupert, tell me this Ethane, this Ethane Raye, wouldn't take my little girl just to get to you," she pleaded with her older brother.

 King Giles looked sadly at his sister," I'm afraid that if this letter, and what Liam says is true, in which, case I do believe Liam, then yes Joyce he would take my little niece to get to me," he answered. 

  " But why?" Princess Dawn asked. " Why would he take Buffy?  Why didn't he just come after you himself or try to take me or William?" she asked shooting off questions.

 " He knows Buffy means a lot to me," King Giles replied.  " When we were sword fighting, he grabbed Buffy from Jenny when she was a baby.  Buffy was visiting us while your parents and brother went to the neighboring kingdom to talk about peace. Well as the sword fight went on he began to lose, and stoled Buffy out of Jenny's arms.  I finally managed to get her back, and I told him that if he ever touched her again I would kill him," King Giles answered as tears fell freely down his face. 

  " You never told me this," Queen Joyce said furiously to her brother.  " My daughter was taken from me all because you couldn't catch this man," Queen Joyce demanded.  " Rupert, I want this man found and I want him to give her back, and then I want his to pay," Queen Joyce told her brother.

 " I'll find him ,Queen Joyce," Prince Liam promised.

  " Thank you, Liam, and I am sorry for not believing in you or my youngest here," Queen Joyce said laying her hand upon Princess Dawn's head. 

 " Excuse me your highness," a young, but beautiful voice said from behind Liam.

  Prince Liam turned around and nearly dropped his jaw. Before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  She looked to be about his age.  Her long golden blond hair was pinned up in a bun with two little pieces of hair hanging down to frame her face.  Her eyes were like emeralds, and he skinned looked to be so soft, and silky.  She wore a simply blue and white dress with a white apron ( think Belle's dress in beauty and the beast). 

 " Hi, I don't believe we have met.  I am Prince Liam," Prince Liam said holding his hand out to the servant girl.

 " A pleasure, Your Highness, I am Bu...," Buffy started to say, but quickly changed," I mean I am Anne," she told her best friend.

 ' He has gotten so handsome, and he's so kind' Buffy thought to herself as she smiled at him.

  He had went from a sranny little boy, to a handsome young man.  His brown soft hair was spiked as it had always been, but now it looked shorter.  The brown eyes that she used to think were so different from hers, she now found herself falling into their debts.  Sword training had did him well.  His body was firm and muscluars.  

  Buffy wanted so much to yell out to him and her family who had changed as well especially her little sister, that she was right in front of them.  Buffy wanted to shout out how much she loved them, and then she wanted Liam to wrap her in his arms, and never let her go.

  " Excuse me," a cruel voice said pushing Buffy away from Liam.

 " Princess Darla, what are doing here?" Prince Liam asked filling angry that the short hair blond would do that to such a beautiful women.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 12

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 " I am here to become your fiance," Princess Darla of Rosenberg, replied.

 " I am not getting married any time soon," Prince Liam replied. " and even if I was it would not be to you," he said earning his a disapproving look from his parents, and a nasty look from Darla.

 " Why because you're going to marry your precious Buffy," Princess Darla spit out.

 " When I find her, and if she excepts, you better believe it," Prince Liam replied before walking off.

  " Princess Darla, I do apologize for my son's behavior, but you must understand that the Princess Buffy means a lot to him," King Henry said leading the girl over to the dinner table.

  " All right fine," Princess Darla said crossing her arms. 

  " My sister is going to be with Liam, so don't ever talk about her in that tone of voice," Princess Dawn told Darla as she too earned a disapproving look from her parents.

  Princess Darla had been coming to Galway for the last six years trying to get Prince Liam to notice her and to marry her.  She was, however, cruel and thought she was better then everyone else.  Therefore, no one really cared to much for her, but out of respect for their old friend Henry and Hank made sure that she was comfortable when she visited. 

  " Bring me so water," Princess Darla snapped at Buffy. 

  " Right away, May I get anything for anyone else?" Buffy asked smiling sweetly.

  " No, but thank you," Princess Dawn replied when no one else did. 

  Buffy bowed and then went off to get Darla's drink.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  " Hello," Prince Liam said as he ran into Buffy as she came back from bring Darla her water.

  " Good afternoon, Highness," Buffy said politely smiling at the man, who had said he wanted to marry her. 

  Prince Liam had the funniest feeling he knew this young woman before him," Do I know you?" he asked.

 Buffy smiled sadly," No, I'm sorry," she said as she felt tears well up inside her. 

  " You look like someone I know or at least how I picture her to look now," Prince Liam confessed as it dawned on him who she looked like. ' Sure she was older, and had matured, but this girl looked like he had pictured Buffy to look like now. " You look like the Princess Buffy," he told her.

  " Thank you for the compliment, but I am afraid that we have never met," Buffy lied.

 'Was that sadness on her face?'Prince Liam asked himself.

 " If you'll excuse me, your Highness, I must go do my work now," Buffy said bowing to Liam before leaving.

  Prince Liam watched her go," Who are you?" he asked silently.  " You look like her so much."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 13

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Hello," Princess Dawn said the next morning as she sat down at the dinning table that Buffy was setting.

            " Hello, Princess, how are you today?" Buffy asked her little sister, who had grown up so much.  Buffy couldn't help but smile at the thirteen year old.

            " I am fine, and yourself?" Princess Dawn asked liking this servant.

            " I am doing well.  Looks like you are getting ready to go horse back riding after breakfast," Buffy said noting her little sister's clothing.  A pair of white pants, and fancy suit top. 

            " Yes, I love to ride.  My older sister Buffy used to ride with me, and when I would lose control of my horse, she come chasing after me, and stop him," Princess Dawn explained liking this servant girl, that as far as she knew was new to the Galway Palace.

            " I remember you never could hold Beauty's rings right, and…" Buffy started to comment then stop.

            " How did you know my horses name?" Princess Dawn asked surprised.  " I haven't ridden Beauty all summer."

            " I must of heard the others talking about it," Buffy lied quickly turning to put the finishing touches on the table setting.

            " Okay," Princess Dawn said not completely buying it.  " What's your name again?" she asked politely.

            " Anne, Anne Spring," Buffy replied using the name that Ethane told her too. 

            " Anne, do you have any sisters or brothers?" Princess Dawn asked as her parents and Liam's parents walked into the dinning hall followed by the rest of the royal families. 

            " I have a little sister Libby," Buffy answered not really lying, just editing the truth. " I have no brothers," she said with a sad look at William.

            " Oh, I have an older brother, William, who is sitting by my mother over there," Princess Dawn said pointing her period blond brother out.  " and then I have an older sister named Buffy, as you know."

            " Dawn, why are you talking to a servant?" Darla asked sitting standing by her chair waiting for Prince Liam to come and pull it out for her.  

            Something he did not do because as Buffy looked around he was not there. 

            " I want too," Princess Dawn snapped at Darla, ' boy I really don't like her' she thought. 

            " Anne, could you have the cooks bring in our meals now?" Queen Irenie asked politely.

            " Right away, Your Highness," Buffy said giving a bow before leaving. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " The Royal families would like their food now," Buffy said coming into the kitchen where Maya was helping cook the breakfast of rich ham and eggs.  The smell of bacon and toast filled up the room. 

            " It's coming," Maya told her as she handed the two cooks helping her the trays with the food.  " How are you holding up?" she asked Buffy once the two cooks where gone. 

            " Okay," Buffy replied.  " I want so much to tell them." 

            " But you won't," a nasty voice said from behind her and Maya.

            " No, Park, I will not," Buffy said sternly before turning to leave.  

            " Riley wants to see you in the rose garden," Park told Buffy roughly.

            " I have work to do.  Tell his pain in the butt that," Buffy replied walking out of the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Hi," Libby said as she walked into Prince Liam's room waking him up.

            " Hi," Prince Liam said sitting up.

             " I apologize for coming into your room uninvited, but I was told by your mother to wake you up for breakfast," Libby explained politely, just as Buffy had told her to be.

            " Thank you, very much," Prince Liam said smiling at the little girl.

            " Your welcome," Libby said doing a little crusty and left. 

            ' Today I eat breakfast then I begin my search for Buffy' Prince Liam though as he got dress. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 14

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " I told you to met me at the rose garden," Riley said later that day as he caught up to Buffy. 

            " I am not your property, Riley, you do not tell me where to be," Buffy said stubbornly stepping back from the upset man.

            " Look you little once has been princess, you are never going to be with that loser of a Prince Liam.  I am the best you're going to get.  Now come here," Riley said grabbing Buffy harshly and kissed her fully on the lips.

            Buffy tried to push away, but she had so such luck.  Riley jammed his tongue into Buffy's mouth as she tried to scream.  He then pushed her against the wall, and started to run his hands up and down her sides.  This mad Buffy mad, and before Riley knew it Buffy brought her knee up to his lower part. 

            " Ouch, you witch," Riley cried from his point on the floor.

            " Don't ever touch me.  Riley, you will never be good enough to be with.  You know why?" Buffy demanded upset," because I could never love a man who thinks that women are no more then objects.  Who is cruel to others just because he can be.  Who steals for a living, and ruins families' life's," Buffy said near tears.

            " I'm the best you're ever going to get though," Riley said starting to stand up.

            " I don't believe that," a familial voice said from behind them.

            " Your Highness," Buffy said surprised when she saw Liam standing there.  " I'm sorry did we disrupt something?" she asked moving away from Riley, who was now standing up.

            " No, not at all," Prince Liam assured the girl.  " In fact, I need your assistance with something," he told the beautiful blond as the feeling of protect ness came over him.

            " Of course," Buffy said bowing.

            " As for you," Prince Liam said turning to Riley.  " Stay away from Anne," he said firmly, " or else you're in trouble."

            " Yes, Sir," Riley said hating the Prince every minute more and more. 

            Buffy moved closer to Prince Liam, and followed him out the door.  She noticed as they walked that he was leading her to the Rose Garden that she had loved as a child. 

            " He's wrong, you know," Prince Liam finally spoke up as they reached a set of white benches surrounded by all different colors of roses on each side. 

            " I beg your patron," Buffy asked as she took a seat beside the Prince.

            " I think, you could do much better then him," Prince Liam clarified picking a purple rose from the bush beside him.

            " Thank you , Your Highness.  It is really kind of you to say such a thing," Buffy said blushing.  A blush that deepened as Liam handed her the purple rose.

            " It's beautiful," Buffy exclaimed accepting the rose.  " Thank you." 

            " Your welcome," Prince Liam said smiling at the young woman," and for the record when we're along together, please feel free to call me Liam," he told her.

            " I will," Buffy replied smelling the rose.  " You know purple roses are so much better then red roses," she started to say. 

            " Really and why is that?" Prince Liam asked curiously turning to face Buffy.

            " Well, red and white roses are always used for everything so then that makes things boring, but when you use a purple rose or even a blue rose for an important event or a family event that's better," Buffy explained placing the purple rose in her hair.

            " How so?" Prince Liam asked amused.

            " It's a change and a surprise because no one is expecting it.  Purple roses are my favorite," Buffy finished feeling happy with being with Liam again if only for a short time.

            " My best friend use to say the same thing.  She didn't care too much for red or white roses either.  She loved purple, blue, and all the other color of roses," Prince Liam said remembering Buffy giving the same speech when they were eight.  " Finally after much talk, I was able to get the Rose Gardener to plant purple roses just for her," he said as a  sad expression came to his face.

            " Your… I mean Liam, are you okay," Buffy asked concern written on her face.  " You miss her a lot don't you?" she asked sadly.

            " I do," Prince Liam answered softly.  " I really do."

            " I bet she misses you too," Buffy said knowing for a fact that she missed Liam.

            " You think?" Prince Liam asked looking into Buffy's emerald green eyes.

            " I know," Buffy whispered softly as Liam softly brushed his lips against hers.

            ' Oh, this is heaven' Buffy though as he pulled her closer.

            When they broke apart Buffy was smiling really big, but Liam had a confused look on his face.

            " Was I that bad of a kisser?" Buffy asked teasing him, but inside she pray that it wasn't true.

            " No," Prince Liam assured her.  " It's just that….I'm sorry, I have to go," Prince Liam said still wearing a confused look as he got up to leave.

            " Wait, Liam, " Buffy called stopping Liam in his tracks.

            " Anne, I…," he started but was cut off by Buffy's lips on his again. 

            Gently he pulled her closer as her tiny arms came around his neck.

            ' Why does it feel like this is so right?' Liam asked himself.  ' I want to be with Buffy, but this girl, this amazing girl, feels like her so much.' He thought as his arms went around her waist.

            ' Liam, please, please, see that it's me' Buffy begged another kiss this one filled with more passion began.  

            " Liam," Queen Irenie's voice rang out causing the young people to pull apart softly. 

            " I have to go, but I'll see you later," Prince Liam promised Buffy as he headed towards his mother. 

            " Bye, Liam," Buffy said as she watched him go.  " I love you," she said quietly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Liam, what's up with you tonight?" William asked the young prince. 

            " That young servant girl Anne.  She's so amazing, and it feels like I know her so well," Prince Liam confessed as the two did sword training. 

            " Falling in love are we?" Prince William asked.

            " She feels like her, Spike," Prince Liam told his older friend.

            " Feels like who Liam?" Prince William asked changing a sword.

            " She feels like Buffy," Prince Liam confessed to Buffy's older brother.

            " She feels like my sister, huh?" William asked not sure how to react.  He had many times blamed himself for not protecting his little sister, and the though of someday, someway finding her made him earn for that day. 

            " I know you probably think I'm crazy, but when I'm with her all these good feelings come up, the same feelings I got when I was around Buffy, only you know more mature now," Prince Liam went on. 

            " You better of not been flirting with my little sister when she was ten," Prince William joked.  " I have to hurt you for that." 

            " You could try, but you can't win," Prince Liam replied.

            " Is that a challenged," Prince William asked grabbing his good sword.

            " You bet it is," Prince Liam said grabbing his too.

            As the two fought, though Prince Liam's mind kept going back to Anne, and how she and Buffy felt and looked so much a like. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 15

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Two months past by at the Galway Palace, summer turn into fall, and feelings grew.  Prince Liam spent every moment  he could with Buffy trying to figure out who she really was.  However, what he didn't plan on was falling in love with her.  Buffy felt the same way, she was in love with Liam, and wanted nothing more then just to be with him. 

Libby had become quite the little helper to Buffy at the palace.  The Queen Joyce made sure that everyone kept looking for the princess Buffy, still not knowing that her daughter was right in front of her.    

            However, one day in late August that all changed. 

            " Can you believe that servant girl?" Darla complained as she sat down beside Princess Dawn. 

            " Who, Anne?   What's wrong with her I like her," Princess Dawn said defending the servant girl who she had come to like.  " Liam, is totally in love with her, and that totally makes you jeoulous," she said smiling.

            " She's a servant girl, she's nothing but a piece of dirt," Princess Darla complained. 

            " No, she's not," Prince Liam said defensively as he sat down, " and don't you ever talk about Anne that way again," he said firmly. 

            " Liam, she's not Buffy," Princess Darla stated as the two Three Queens and three Kings sat down. 

            " Any word?" Queen Joyce asked Prince Liam.

            " We haven't found her yet," Prince Liam said referring to Buffy.  

            He had been gone the last week looking for her, but nothing came up.  Though a feeling kept saying ' She's in front of you.  Look in front of you.'

            He did that, and everytime he did he would see Anne.  The beautiful gental girl who had stolen his heart.  

            " Good morning, Your Highnesses," Buffy said as she and two other servants came into the dining hall with food.

            " Good-morning, Anne," Prince Liam said smiling at the girl he was in love with.  " May I  have the pleasure of your company on a horseback ride today?" he asked in public earning him very weird looks from his parents and Buffy's parents.

            " Yes, you may," Buffy replied blushing as she poured him some orange juice. 

            " What?" Princess Darla demanded standing up.

            " How dare you, you little tramp," Princess Darla said upset as she slapped Buffy across the face.  " You are a servant girl.  You have no right to be with a Prince."

            " Back off, Darla right now," Prince Liam said madly as he put himself between Buffy and Darla," and apologize to Anne," he demanded.

            " Not in this life time," Princess Darla said huffy and sat down.

            " Darla, that was very unkind," Queen Irenie spoke up," we do not his our servant girls.  Now apologize," she told the young girl, that she could not stand at all. 

            " But she's a servant," Princess Darla complained. 

            " I do not care, apologize," Queen Irenie demanded.

            " I'm sorry," Princess Darla replied sounding like she so did not mean it. 

            " It's all right," Buffy said softly.  " If you'll excuse me I got to go get your bacon," she said running off before Liam could touch her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part  16

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " How dare you touch her?" Prince Liam demanded not quite though with Princess Darla.

            " She's a poor servant.  She's not a princess, and you should be with a princess," Princess Darla stated.  " Kissing, hugging, and holding hands with a servant show poor choice of charater, Liam," Princess Darla said rudefully.

            " You're doing that stuff with her , Son?" King Henry asked surprised.  He knew nothing of this.  

            " So what if I am?  I love her," Prince Liam admitted for the first time out loud. 

            " She's a sweet girl, Liam, but she is not a princess," King Henry said gentally. 

            " She is too," a little voice spoke up filled with anger. 

            Everyone including Liam turned to look at the little girl standing there with a place of pancakes for their breakfast. 

            " What do you ,Libby?" Prince Liam asked bending down to the little girl's hight. 

            " Prince Liam, if I tell  you a sercret promise not to tell?" Libby asked sweetly. 

            " Promise," Prince Liam told the little girl gentely smiling. 

            " Come here," Libby said pulling Liam away from the rest of the table. 

            " They can't hear us now, Libby," Prince Liam assured the little girl who was looking at all the people trying to hear what she was about to tell Liam.

            " Prince Liam, who do you think she is?" Libby asked Liam surprising him.

            " I think she is a beautiful, gentle woman, who I love," Prince Liam answered softly so that only the little girl could hear.

            " I'm glad you love my Sissy, but who does she look like," Libby pushed keeping her voice low.

            " She looks like the Princess Buffy," Prince Liam said wondering where this conversation was going.  " Why?"

            Libby moved to Liam's right ear and whisphered," because she is Buffy." 

            When Liam heard that he sat back in shock. " Are you sure?" he asked making sure what Libby was saying was true.

            " My daddy, told Buffy that if she told any of you who she was, he kill me and my mommy," Libby explained softly.

            Prince Liam looked kindly at the little girl," So why are you telling me?" he wondered. 

            " Because Buffy loves you, and you love her.  She's a princess, Prince Liam, she should be with you and her family," Libby answered sadly.  " Will you protect her?" she asked with a worry expression.

            " With my life," Prince Liam promised feeling the sudden need to go find Buffy, and never let her go. 

            " She's in her room," Libby said noticing Liam smile.

            " Libby, why don't you come with me okay," Prince Liam said picking the girl up and walking out of the dining hall leaving behind a table filled with surprised people. 

            ' She's alive' Prince Liam thought as he and Libby made their way to the servant corriders. ' Buffy is alive, and I've had her in front of me for two months.  Thank you God for returning her , thank you' he thought as they reached Buffy's room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Buffy," Prince Liam said opening the door to Buffy's servant room.  

            Buffy jumped surprised at hearing Liam call her real name.  " How did you….?'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 17

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Liam," Buffy replied as she stood up from her bed.  

            Libby close Buffy's door as Liam rushed to Buffy;s side, and taking her into a tight hug.

            " You're really alive, you're really here," Prince Liam commented holding his Buffy finally.

            " Liam, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you," Buffy said as tears started to fall down her face. 

            Prince Liam pulled loosened his hold on Buffy, but did not let her go completely. " I know why you didn't," he assured her.  " Libby, told me, and I promise  you that I will protect Libby, Maya, and most specially you," he vowed to the blond girl in front of him.  He knew for a fact now without a doubt that he loved Buffy with all his heart. He was so thankful that the Lord had brought her home to him. 

            " How?" Buffy asked worried.  " Ethane's a powerful man, Liam, he had people that work for him working right here in the palace," she told the young man that she knew she wanted to be with forever. 

            " Who?" Prince Liam asked grabbing a piece of paper from Buffy's table and feather pen.

            " Riley, who is going by R, Parker, who is going by Park, and Pike, who is going by Pi, that's all I know for sure, but I am sure he has more," Buffy told Liam.  " They're dangerous, Liam, if you go after them please be careful," Buffy asked pleading. 

            " I am defenitly going after them," Prince Liam assured her holding her against his chest.  " They took you away from me and your family.  That is not something that they are getting away with," he stated kissing her forhead.  

            " Liam," Buffy said as she moved so she was looking into his brown chocolate eyes," I love you," she confessed.  " I know that you might not feel the same about me, but..," Buffy was caught off suddenly as Liam lips decended upon hers. 

            The kiss was amazing.  Buffy sigh as she slipped her arms around Liam's waitst and he wrapped his around hers.  The kiss started up sweet and soft, but soon it heated up. The two older people forgot about Libby being in the room.  Buffy opened her mouth and let Liam's tongue in to duel with hers.  Finally when they broke apart to breathe. Prince Liam said," I love you too."

            " I see," Buffy teased and snuggled into his embrace. 

            The sounding of the door opening startled all three people in the room. But, as Maya walked in and shut the door a sigh came from all three of the people in the room.  Maya smiled as she saw Buffy in Prince Liam's arms. ' That is were she really belongs' Maya thought happily.

            " Mommy," Libby said hugging her mother. 

            " Maya, he knows," Buffy told the woman who was like a second mother to her.

            " So I see, now the question is how are we going to deal with Ethane?" Maya asked as she sat down on Buffy's bed with Libby in her lap. 

            " I'll have some on my most trusted knights round up the guys that are working her for Ethane and then maybe one of them will start to tell who else is on Ethane's pay roll," Prince Liam suggested as he pulled Buffy down on his lap.

            " They're not going to sing that easy," Buffy told him.  " They're afraid of Ethane.  He can make life a living heck.  He likes to beat you, and anyone that you are close too," Buffy explained.

            " Has he ever hit you?" Prince Liam asked looking in Buffy's emerald green eyes. 

            Embrassed Buffy nodded  yes," and he hits hard." she told him softly.

            Prince Liam kissed Buffy's forhead," You three stay here and lock the doors.  I 'll get William and Xander to guard the doors.  Then I will personally deal with this Ethane guy," Prince Liam told the three girls.

            " Liam, he's dangerous, promise you'll take someone else with you to deal with him," Buffy pleaded," please."

            Prince Liam promised, before making sure all the locks on Buffy's door worked before going off and finding Princess William and Sir Xander who had come to visist Prince Liam.  When Liam explained to William and Xander about the whole situation they agreed to watch over Princess Buffy and the other two.  Prince Liam then went off to round up man. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Buffy?" Prince William said as he came into her room after Prince Liam had introduced them to the two girls and Sir Xander to Princess Buffy.  " Are you really all right, Little sister?" he asked giving her a hug.

            " Yeah, I'm fine.  How are Mom, Dad, and Dawnie doing?" she asked of her other family members.  

            " They're fine.  Once Liam takes care of Ethane's man, him and I are going after Ethane," he promised his little sister who had grown into quit a young woman.  

            " Be careful," Buffy told him.  

            " I promise," Prince William said, and then with one more look at his little sister, just to assure himself that she really was there,  he went out to guard the door with Sir Xander. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 18

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Are there any questions?" Prince Liam asked the knights that he knew he could trust.

            " No, Your Highness," one answered.

            " Okay, find the three guys that go by R, Park, and Pi," he told the men," and then bring them to me."

            With that the knights were off. Prince Liam looked as well.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Prince Liam had been looking for about ten minutes when he spotted the dirty blond that had been a jerk to Buffy two months ago.

            " Hi," Prince Liam said to the guy.

            " Your Highnee, I am looking for Anne.  Have you seen her?" Riley asked dispising the Prince.

            " No, I haven't.  What is your name?" Prince Liam asked causlily.

            " R, Your Highness, Why?" Riley asked curiously.

            " You're one of Ethane Raye's men," Prince Liam said wanting to beat the crud out of this guy. 

                        When Riley heard Angl he pulled his sword out," The witch sang," he commented refering to Buffy.

            " Her name is Buffy," Prince Liam replied angrily taking out his sword," and that's Princess Buffy to you,": he said as Riley lunged for him.

            " Sloppy," Prince Liam commented deflecting the blow.  

            " We'll see about that," Riley said as he blocked a blow from Liam.  " You think just because you're a Prince, you'll atomatically win," he laughed.  " I have been trained by the best."

            " Well shall see," Prince Liam commented thrusting at Riley. " You tried to hurt my Buffy, that is not something that I forgive," Prince Liam said landing a blow to Riley's right shoulder. 

            " Ow," Riley cried out holding his shoulder, and thrust back at Prince Liam, but being fast as he was Prince Liam was able to deflect the blow again. 

            " Where's Ethane?" Prince Liam demaned as he finally was able to knock the sword from Riley's hand. 

            " Like I'll tell," Riley said as he ran. 

            Prince Liam took his sword and though it at Riley catching him in the leg.  Riley went down hard.  " Now where is he?" Angel asked yanking the sword out of Riley's leg, as th dirty blond cried out. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 19

^^^^^^^^^^^^

  " Where is he?" Prince Liam demanded of the nine guys that he and his man had captured. 

  " Like we ever tell you," Riley commented from his place tied up to the wall. 

  Prince Liam walked over to him," You know what? I don't like you.  You touched Buffy, and she didn't want you too. I have know problem with sending you down to the duguen area, and then what the guards do to you down their is thier choice," Prince Liam threatened.  

  " And they're not very nice," a voice spoke from behind Xander and Liam.

  " Prince William," Xsnder said bowing to the older Prince. 

  " Look you sleeze," Prince William said getting in Riley's face.  " That piece of dirt took my little sister, and your father helped him.  I should just beat the crud out of you right now, but I think it would be funner to make you scream.  Just as my little sister must of screamed when she found out that your father betrayed her," Prince William said puching Riley in the stomach.  " Now you better start talking otherwise, Liam is going to get really mad, and trust me you don't want that," Prince william said.

  " He wouldn't really hurt me anymore, then he has too," Riley challenged. 

  " Riley, I love Buffy very much believe when I say I will do anything I have to to assure that she is safe,and the people she cares about are safe. 

  " He's in the bank buliding on Revello Drive," Parker, who sat in the corner with Xander staring hard at him spoke up.  " He is waiting there for Riley and I to come and report on his wife, daughter, and Buffy," Parker spoke up.  

  " Parker," Pike spoke up. " He's going to get you now."

  " How?" Parker shot back. " We're locked up, and we're going to be for the rest of our lifes anyway," he cried. 

  " You wuss," Riley commented. 

  " No, he was smart," Prince Liam commented. " Xader, get the troops ready to move in on Ethane. Sir Oz,the red head knight guarding Pike, get the men ready to move," Prince Liam instructed. 

  " Yes, your Highness," Sir Oz said bowing. 

  " Ready to catch a jerk?" Prince Liam asked Prince William. 

  " Let's go," Prince William agreed.  " The sooner we catch him the soon my little sister can see the rest of our family."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 Prince Liam and Prince William organzined the knight quickly.  Soon they had the bank surrounded. Prince Liam was the one to first spot Ethane as he ran from the bank.

 " Yah," Prince Liam told his horse as he ran after Ethane. 

  Ethane was pretty fast for being on foot, but finally Prince Liam was able to catch him arround the waist with a piece of rope making him fall.  Getting off his horse Angel pulled Ethane up.

  " You jerk," Prince Liam said angrily as the rest of the knights and Prince William came up beside him. 

  " Who told on me?" Ethane demanded as he shrugged against the knights that took him from the Prince.

  " None of your buisness, your unarrest for the kidnapping of Princess Buffy, and your punishment shall be determine by the Queen and King of Sunnydale as well as the Queen and King of Galway. Although if I have my way.  You'll be locked up forever in the tower of no escape," Princ Liam said.  

  The tower of no Escape was a tower that had no way outside excepted for one door that was locked with ten locks on the outside.  No one had ever been able to escape from there. 

  " No," Ethane cried as he pulled away from the knights grabbing one on their swords, and charged at Prince Liam.

  Prince Liam, however, was quicker then Ethane, and Ethane was paining attention to were Prince Liam held his sword.  Ethane fell with Prince Liam's sword in his chest. 

  Prince Liam was surprised at first, but soon Prince William walked over to the now dead Ethane and pulled the sword out. Handing the sword to Liam.

  " He didn't you a choice," Prince William assured him before giving the order to have Ethane carried away. 

  Prince Liam nodded, and mounting his horse he headed off to his future with Buffy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 20

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  Soon what had happened reached everywhere. Sunnydale and Galway cheered as their Prince and Princess said their vows to one another.  Princess Dawn was excited about having her sister home, and even more excited about being a maid of honor girl.  Prince William smiled with his parents as his sister Buffy married her Prince.  Queen Joyce and her brother King Giles had worked together to make sure that everyone hurt by Ethane over the years had some kind of help if they needed it.  Queen Irenie and kIng Henry smiled at their youngest son, and their new daughter-in-law.  Prince Liam and Princess Buffy would live in Sunnydale, and then someday take their place as the new rulers of Sunnydale.  One day when Queen Joyce and KIng Hank was done ruling Princess Buffy and Prince Liam would rule. Kathrine was happy for her brother, and she was happy that she too had finally met a young prince that her oldest brother King Penn had brought with him from Santo for her to meet.  

  Princess Darla left in a huff never to be heard from again. Sir Xander ended up later marrying a Princess called Cordelia, and Sir Oz ended up marrying a shy but sweet Princess name Williow.  And they all lived happily ever after. 

THE END


End file.
